mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Leinster (AltE2)
Leinster '''is a relatively small tribe in the Alt Europe 2 Map Game. It is located in the areas surrounding OTL Dublin. Politics Allies Currently, the Leinster tribe has no military allies, however during the Eire War, they were allied with the (now defunct) Eire Confederation. Enemies Leinster considers Ulster to be an enemy of the Irish people as they have invaded and taken Irish soil from those that it belongs to, let alone discussing the issue of Manx soverignty. This was a primary reason for the Eire War taking place. Trade Relations As of 890BC, Leinster sent a diplomat to discuss trade relations with Edinburgh, who accepted, becoming Leinster's first economic ally. Economics Statistics: Leinster had a growing economy, with ep 3 and edp 5 as of 890BC. Leinster had a weak economy, with ep 5 and edp 10, as of 820BC. General: From 910BC- present, Leinster has adopted an economic policy of encouraging immigration, to swell the population size and stimulate the economy. The economy generally revolves around military and shipbuilding, and Dublin docks flourish. Military Statistics: As of 890BC, Leinster has a local garrison, and 2 mp. As of 820BC, Leinster has a mp 4. Eire War: 1000BC, 960-920BC The Eire War began in 1000BC when Ulster unnecessarily attacked Donegal, in the Battle of Donegal. The Ulster Army fortunately did not have sufficient supplies and returned home without conflict. In 960BC, due to numerous acts of violence against their people, 30 rural Northern Irish tribes united to form the Eire Confederation to fight Ulster. Leinster joined them when asked in fighting Ulster. Ulster also invades the Isle of Man in 960BC. Ulster invaded the Northern border of Leinster in the 950BC Battle of North Leinster. Despite facing an army of twice their size, the Leinster warriors bravely kept Ulster at bay, defending their heartland. Having saved Ireland, Leinster turns to liberate the Manx from the repressive Ulster regime. In the Battle off the Isle of Man 940BC, despite AGAIN having less men, Leinster bravely liebrated 10px of the Isle of Man. After the Isle of Man battle, the Leinster people call for the war to end. The King waits, and by 920BC realises that Ulster will not retaliate and have been taught their lesson. As a benevolent leader, the King ended the war and the Eire Confederation disbanded. Leaders O'Rourke Clan '''King Tiren I of Leinster- (980bc-940bc) Tiren O'Rourke was Leinster's first High King, seizing the crown in 980BC. He had a long and politcially stable reign, until the later years when Ulsterian aggression increased. He had several children, and his eldest son, Seannaigh O;Rourke became King, when he died of old age in 940BC. Tiren I is often considered to be a wise, shrewd monarch, who stayed away from conflict at all available oppurtunties. He also focused on the economy a large amount. King Seannaigh I of Leinster- (940bc-910bc) King Seannaigh became King of Leinster after his father died of old age. He rose to the throne at a hugely politically unstable time in Leinster' history, as the Battle for the Isle of Man took place, (a triumphant battle). He attempted to end the war in 920bc when he offered to unite with the Confederation of Eire and offered peace talks with Ulster. CoE declined and Ulster did not respond, but he is considered to have handled the entire situation expertly. In 910bc, having not received word from Ulster for decades and having heard news of CoE disbanding, Seannaigh announces to the Leinster people that the war has ended. However, from the exhilation of the event and the excitement of the people, Seannaigh had a heart attack and died, in a cruel twist of fate. Despite this, he is considered to have been a fantastic King for foreign affairs, however neglected life for the people of Leinster at home. (Prince Seamus O'Rourke of Leinster) Prince Seamus was Seannaigh I's first son and first in line to the throne. However he died tragically young, in battle with Ulster. Seamus was the first person who was first in line to the Leinster crown who did not receive it. Queen Sinead I of Leinster (910bc-870bc) Sinead never expected to be monarch of Leinster. In it's 70 year history up until that point, Leinster had never had a female monarch. She also wasn't first in line to the throne until her older brother Prince Seamus died. So when her father, Seannaigh I also died, in 910bc, the people of Leinster did not know what to expect. However, any fear was quickly put aside when Sinead's reign began. She inherited a state with an imploded economy and hugely depleted army from the long-lasting Eire War with Ulster. However, by 890BC, a mere 20 years into her reign, she had restored the military to pre-war standards, and managed to get the economy to exceed pre-war levels, through policies of encouraging immigration and shipbuilding, as well as expanding by peaceful means throughout her reign (especially in the North). She is considered a peaceful and intelligent leader, an astonishing difference to her strong-headed and arguably "war mongering" father. Sinead I had the longest reign in the country's history, but died in 870bc, leaving her son Prince Tiren as heir. King Tiren II of Leinster (870bc-850bc) Despite his mother being the oldest monarch in Leinster history, Tiren II became monarch aged only 9, making him the youngest '''monarch in Leinster history. Until 860bc, when he reached age of majority, Tiren's uncle, Prince Colm (Sinead's brother) became his chief advisor. Tiren II is also the first monarch to be a "the second", as the first King of Leinster, his Great-Grandfather, was also named Tiren. After a relatively mundane reign of only 10 years (when he was of majority) Tiren II died dramatically under unusual circumstances at the young age of 24. With no obvious successor or heir, the country fell into panic. Tribal Council of LeinsterCategory:Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game) '''First Assembly (850bc-820bc) With no obvious successor to Tiren II, the local tribal leaders of Leinster (about 15 in total) organised a democratic council, where they each voted on the course of action to be taken for the nation. There was no definitive leader in the council. In 820bc, the First Assembly was overthrown by Seannaigh O'Purghaeil (see below.). O'Purgaheil Clan King Seannaigh II O'Purghaeil (820bc-present) In 840bc Ulster collapsed, and by 830bc the capital had been claimed by Leinster. However, as Derry now needed a representative at the Tribal Council as they were a constituent area, the first cousin once removed to the old King (Tiren II,) a man called Seannigh O'Purghaeil was a well regarded tribal leader in the area who was nominated as their representative. By 820bc, the Leinster economy had become weak, and people began to oppose the Council. With strong support from the islanders and Derryman (who felt they were under-represented as not a part of the mainland) Seannaigh managed to lead a coup d'etat and overthrwo the Tribal Council. Seannaigh was crowned King Seannaigh II and became the first King of the House of O'Purghaeil.